


Stormy Mornings

by Verecken



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, One-Shot, Porn Without Plot, Toys, just a lot of foreplay really, may be potential off-set one shot to possible story?, not sure if I'm doing this right..., semi-rough sex, someone would tell me right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecken/pseuds/Verecken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja sleeps like a rock for once, and Pietro freaks out about it. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna start by apologizing already for this... just an attempt to see if I can/should get back into writing at all. What better way than to start back up again with porn, right?
> 
> Please let me know if anything is off... I've never actually done/used a couple things mentioned in the fic, so I'm sure it'll be obvious as to what it is...?
> 
> Anyway, first post on this site, so let's see how it goes. Enjoy! :)

It was pouring rain and thundering noisily on a Friday morning, and Katja was nowhere to be found. Normally, it wouldn’t seem odd to anyone, however Katja was usually the first one awake (at least ninety-seven percent of the time, the other three percent happened when either one of the other Avengers woke up from nightmares, or when Tony hasn’t yet gone to bed and is still awake at the ass-crack of dawn), so when the rest of the group was gathered ‘round with no sight of her… well, to say it was strange was an understatement. Still, only one of the Avengers seemed to have noticed the seemingly harmless change in pattern and he was getting increasingly worried by the second.

Pietro taps his foot nervously, looking around at the group as though she’d magically appear out of thin air (except that wasn’t her power now, was it?) and when she doesn’t, the tapping increases in tempo, catching the notice of Tony whom Pietro found it especially odd he showed no concern in this matter.

“Pietro. Foot tapping. C’mon, we’ve talked about this,” complains the billionaire.

The silver-haired man pauses and frowns at his friend’s father. “Where is Katja? She is not here like she should be and she did not get sent out on a mission, either. She would have told me…”

Tony rolls his eyes and scoffs. “There’s a thunderstorm going on right now, what do you think she’s doing?”

Pietro’s foot tapping stops once more (though he wasn’t aware of when he’d started again), and he gives Tony a wide-eyed look. “She is afraid of thunderstorms and no one has thought to help her??” He’s just about to stand up and rush to her aid, when Clint’s snickers give him pause. In the back of his mind, he notices the sly looks everyone is giving him, yet pays no mind to anyone other than Barton. He furrows his brow at the archer. “Why are you laughing, old man?”

“That would be because Katja isn’t afraid of thunderstorms, she just sleeps like a rock throughout them,” answers Steve with an amused grin. “Basically impossible to wake her up when one is going on unless she’s hungry.”

Pietro huffs and stands stubbornly. “Well, she has not eaten since last night and it is almost noon. I am going to wake her up so she will eat.” And with that, he stomps off, pausing briefly when Natasha’s voice hits his ears.

“Good luck! She’s a monster when it comes to napping, and if you try and wake her up, you’ll be caught in her clutches and forced to stay with her,” she sing-songs cheekily at him, smirking when he says nothing more on the matter and slinks off with his shoulders slightly more tense than they had been before she spoke up.

Pietro’s grumbling to himself on the ride up the elevator to Katja’s room when he realizes that Wanda had not said anything during the whole exchange, simply opting for watching him with a half curled-upwards lip, arched brow, and sly glint in her eye that mirrored everyone else’s. Suddenly, the elevator feels just that much more claustrophobic and he nearly sags with relief when the doors slide open. He walks in through her living area and into her room without knocking, immediately finding her on her bed in its corner, curled under the half-on duvet that covers nothing more than the lower half of her body, starting from the waist down. Katja’s arms are wrapped around a pillow that affectively hid her bare torso, much to the weird mixture of relief and disappointment that Pietro suddenly feels tightening in his chest. Her back piece is on display (something he’d never really gotten to look at before) and before he knows it, he’s standing at her bedside with his fingers reaching out to touch it.

His touches are curious at first, tracing the outline of the tattoo of a Japanese-style wind serpent and phoenix wound together in a heated battle. It is a beautiful mix of black and white ink and shading and he memorizes every inch of it with his fingertips in gentle, feather-light caresses. Then suddenly, Katja is shifting with a squirm and a content sigh escapes her lips. Pietro freezes in place, eyes wide, and he doesn’t even so much as breathe as he waits for her to settle back into slumber. After a moment, he’s about to continue his excursion, when her hand shoots out and snags his wrist, affectively catching Pietro off guard when she tugs him down on the bed behind her. He barely has time to gather his wits and brace himself above instead of flopping clumsily on top of her.

Katja turns around, her half-lidded eyes catching Pietro’s that are still wide open with shock. “If you’re gonna stick around, the least you could do is not stand behind me like a weirdo,” she teases and Pietro flushes red from his neck to his ears. “Come. Lay down. If you’re here to get me to come downstairs, it’s not gonna happen, so chillax a while.”

He considers leaving, but banishes the thought swiftly. He’d have to be insane to shut down an offer like this! So, Pietro shuffles around, first taking off his shirt and tossing it to the ground, then slips behind her with his lower half underneath the duvet, and situates himself so he’s got one arm draped over her stomach with the other buried under the pillow she has her head resting on. He lets Katja adjust the rest of the way as she presses back flush against his front, links her fingers with the hand he has over her stomach, and tangles their legs together with hers sandwiched between his. Pietro nuzzles the back of her neck with a smile as a shiver runs down her spine, then strokes the sensitive skin underneath her breast lazily with his thumb. He hears another contented sigh escape her lips, then she’s biting them to keep other noises from letting loose, and Pietro’s having none of it, so he uses his nail to scrape along the sensitive skin gently, earning another shiver accompanied by a small gasp and he smirks. He keeps up the lazy rhythm and peppers tiny kisses on the back and side of her neck, relishing in the way she rocks her hips back, grinding her rear against his steadily increasing arousal. Needing more contact, Pietro snatches the pillow she continues to clutch away and tosses it haphazardly somewhere in front of them, then moves his hand forward and cups her breast, kneading softly at the mound of flesh. Katja whimpers then, the grinding becoming increasingly desperate, and she tilts her head in a way to open up her neck to him. He accepts greedily, sinking his teeth onto the delicate skin much to the delight noises she made when he did so. 

Pietro starts rocking his hips in time with hers and shifts his arms around, so the one that was underneath the pillow is now kneading her opposite breast, and the one that had been once occupied with them found its way underneath her sleep shorts. Katja murmurs something unintelligible in Russian when his fingers start exploring, stroking over her now damp silk panties and teasing the lace edges. He wonders if he can get her to come like this; fingers tweaking her nipple, mouth over the sensitive flesh of her neck, his cock brushing up against her rear, and fingers lightly teasing the most sensitive part of her. His question is short-lived as her words turn into small moans and she subtly falls apart to the rhythm of his caresses. Pietro grins triumphantly and slips two fingers past the lace edges of her panties, barely having to open her folds before they’re covered in her cum. Curiously, he takes those fingers and brings them to his lips, locking eyes with hers as his tongue darts out and tastes her arousal. “Mmm, you taste so sweet, Katja,” he purrs before slipping those fingers in his mouth and licking them clean. Katja’s lips part softly, her eyes are fixated on his lips and as soon as he takes his fingers out with a pop, she presses her mouth against his, threading her fingers through his silver hair as she tastes herself on his tongue.

She lets loose on particularly dirty moan and in the blink of an eye, Pietro has taken off both their respective bottoms (including underwear) and Katja on top of him, her front now pressed to his with her sex lined up flush with his. She doesn’t hesitate as she grinds her hips against his, keeping their mouths fused together as she slides along the length of him and coats his cock with her juices. Pietro’s left hand trails down her back and cups her rear while his right goes straight for her left breast and squeezes. When he pinches her nipple and rolls it between his fingers, Katja’s right hand reaches between them and grasps his member firmly. She begins stroking him with small twists of her wrists so he was slick all over, then fist fucks him until he’s seeing stars and coming all over his stomach. With a smirk, Katja parts her lips from his and dips her head down and touches her tongue to the white streaks dampening his stomach. Apparently satisfied in some way, she licks him clean with a smack of her lips and a wink.

Pietro’s just about to roll her onto her back when Katja decides she has a different idea instead. She shoves his shoulders so he stays in place and reaches over him to her nightstand and opens the small drawer, taking out a small bottle of clear liquid. Pietro recognizes it immediately and his eyes widen with curiosity and surprise that she’d have something like that in the first place. With a look of mischief, she squeezes a small amount onto her fingers and rubs them together, coating them with lube. 

Katja looks Pietro in the eye, suddenly serious as she asks, “Do you trust me?” And, to his own surprise, he nods without hesitation. She smiles and rewards him with a kiss. “Let me know if you feel weird or uncomfortable with any of it, will ya?” He answers with another nod and she kisses him again. “Spread ‘em and keep ‘em propped,” she instructs, kissing him again when he complies, this time lingering as her index finger slips against his hole. Pietro jolts at the foreign, but strangely welcome sensation and barely has time to wonder if she’s done this before when her fingers start rubbing at his entrance. She goes slow, getting him as relaxed as possible before she’s pushing a finger inside him up to the first knuckle and thrusting shallowly. A shiver passes through Pietro’s spine and she shushes him, kissing his face gently as she whispers soothing words in his ear. Once he’s adjusted, she presses further until she’s at the second knuckle and praises him when he takes it like a champ. It isn’t long before her finger is all the way inside him and this time she pauses to see if he’s still alright. He answers with another nod, but this time she decides she wants a verbal answer, so he mutters his confirmation under his breath and squirms a bit when she doesn’t start moving her finger right away. Slowly, carefully, she does and when she starts curling her finger inside him, scraping against the bundle of nerves that is his prostate, he cries out and arches his back off the bed as pure pleasure ripped through him. Katja continues like this and it’s not long before he’s begging for another finger, needing to feel fuller. So, his lover obliges and begins the adjusting process like she had minutes ago and quickly, he’s greedily taking in her full second finger and is reduced to a whimpering mess when she presses against his prostate, feeling his cock begin to twitch in response. So, of course, he insists on a third and almost as soon as it happens, she’s pulling her fingers out of him much to his protests.

Katja doesn’t say anything in response, she simply kisses him sweetly and reaches over him again, presenting him with a full view of her delicious breasts and distracting him effectively as he snatches one and clamps his mouth around it, feeling triumphant when she squeaks and almost drops whatever she’s grabbing from the drawer. She’s quick to recover, though, as he continues to be distracted with nipping her bud and licking over it to soothe her nipple. Her slightly labored breathing is the only indication she’s feeling any sort of arousal from his actions, but it’s enough for him. That is, until she’s done doing whatever it is she was in the middle of and suddenly she’s sitting back up, effectively cutting him off. He’s about to complain when he sees an object of her hand that’s a strange cone shape with a small stick attached to the wide bottom of it and at the bottom of the stick is a circular sort of platform. It’s coated in lube and an excited shiver runs through Pietro as he wonders if that’s going where he thinks it is. “This,” she begins to explain, “is a butt plug. I think by the name, it should be obvious where it goes if the fact it wasn’t coated in lube wasn’t obvious enough.” She barely gets the explanation out before he’s spreading his legs and propping them once more for her, eagerly licking his lips as he looks at the toy. Katja smiles, kisses him, and says, “Good boy.” Yet another shiver runs through him and he gazes up at her with a lazy smile on his face. She presses the tip of the plug against his entrance, watching him with caution as she pushes it forward very slowly, taking even more care as it still had about an inch to go and it began stretching his hole that much further. As soon as the widest part is inside of him, he’s startled as the plug suddenly jerks up as he quickly takes in the rest of it and the platform rests against his opening.

Pietro’s panting by the end of it and sweating just a little bit, but all he feels is satisfaction once he’s taken it all in. Katja kisses him deeply, pressing her tongue past his lips as she gives him a few moments to adjust to the toy. It isn’t long at all before he’s wiggling and gasping as it presses against his decidedly favorite bundle of nerves. The second it does, his cock hardens the rest of the way and he feels the weight of it against his stomach for a brief moment until Katja distracts him by pulling away from him and sliding off the bed, then urges him to stand before pressing him against the wall. “Good boy,” she whispers. “Now clasp your hands behind your back and stay still,” she instructs, kneeling down in front of him. Pietro does so immediately, moaning when Katja presses a kiss to his shaft directly on the thick vein that runs through it. She takes her time, licking her way up from base to tip, and as soon as she laps up the bead of pre-cum, she’s swallowing him down all of the way. He yelps and accidentally thrusts his hips forward, shoving himself deeper down her throat, barely having time to be amazed by her lack of gag reflex before her mouth is removed from his cock and she’s giving him a stern look. Katja reaches behind him and spanks his rear, jostling the plug inside him, causing him to let out an almost embarrassingly loud moan. “I said stay still,” she hisses with darkened eyes, and he nods in understanding, unable to get the words out as she takes the length of him all the way into her mouth again until her nose is touching his stomach and he can feel the back of her throat with the tip of his cock. Pietro lets a throaty moan past his lips as his head tilts back and his eyes flutter close. Katja’s tongue swirls around his shaft as she pulls back until he’s almost all the way out, then presses forward again, hollowing her cheeks as she pulls back a second time, and gently scrapes her teeth along the vein as she pulls back a third time. She keeps this pattern up, only using her hands to keep his hips still briefly when she’s switching tactics and pushes his legs apart, pushing against the plug a few times before he’s spilling down her throat with no warning at all.

Katja waves off Pietro’s apologies as she stands, pressing flush against him and crushing her mouth to his, slipping a small amount of his cum onto his tongue and he groans, swallowing it down hungrily. He then slips his hands to the backs of her thighs and lifts her to carry her over to the bed and toss her on it. She lands with a laugh and mischievous glint in her eye as he climbs on top of her and crushes his lips to hers briefly before he decides to curiously check out what else she might have in her little drawer of secrets. As he’s doing so, Katja wiggles the plug gently out of him and tosses it to the floor, leaving him feeling strangely empty but deliciously stretched as he sifted through her toy drawer. He picks out a curious piece and shows it to her with an arched brow. “What is this?” he inquires, watching the shift in Katja’s eyes go from mischief to just plain naughty as he spoke.

“Nipple clamps,” she answers, grinning when his eyes pop wide open again. “You’re definitely not ready for those,” she decides, but grabs them nonetheless and sits up. Katja grabs both ends and pinches them open, licking her lips before she lets them clamp down on her hardened nips. Her lips part on a small sigh as she rubs her confined nipples around in circles. She flicks her gaze up to Pietro’s and finds a pensive frown on his face. She chuckles. “They’re good if you like a little pain to go with pleasure.” With that, she takes them off and tosses them to the side. “Anything else?”

But Pietro doesn’t answer verbally; instead, he surges forward and presses his mouth against her left breast, flattening his tongue against her nipple while his left hand teased her right breast. He switches roles for a brief moment, before he goes back into the drawer to search for other toys. He finds another strange thing, it’s small and purple with rubber spikes, and looks as though he could fit a finger inside, but still couldn’t figure out the function… at least not until he actually slipped a finger inside and found and flipped a small switch, causing it to vibrate. Immediately unimpressed, Pietro flips it off and tosses it to the side. “Miniature vibrating thing… pah! I can do better than that,” he grumbles, about to go and search through the drawer again, when Katja challenges him.

“Oh you can, can you?”

Immediately, he stops and looks at her with a dry look. He presses his lips against her and dips his hand between her thighs, groaning as he discovered she was still damp. This only encouraged him, and he found her clit in no time at all. He pushes a finger up against it and rubs around in circles a few times until he is satisfied and focuses his inhuman ability on just that one finger causing it to vibrate, resulting in Katja crying out loudly as she startled. “Oh, fuck me,” she moaned, spreading her legs apart for easier access.

Pietro settled himself between them and smirked. “That is the plan,” he teases, clamping his mouth on her breast once more as if he couldn’t get enough. The dual sensations on both her most sensitive areas had her coming quicker than she ever had before, her panting breaths and desperate moans had his cock standing proudly once more. Still, he kept his patience and he quickly shifted so that his mouth was in front of her opening. With a wicked smirk, he grasped her thighs, spreading them further and pushing them back for optimum accessibility, then his mouth was on her and his tongue delved deep inside her cunt, thrusting in and out with loud squelching noises, his thumb pressed against her clit and vibrating until she came all over his face with a scream. 

He knows he isn’t going to last much longer personally, so he stumbles as he climbs up over her as quick as he can without using his power and lines his dick up with her opening and immediately slides home. “You are so tight,” Pietro groans wantonly and it’s all Katja can do to not let another orgasm crash over her at the husky sound of his voice, the accent making it infinitely better. He attempts a few tests thrusts, frowning when she stayed mostly quiet except for a few soft moans. “What is your favorite position?” he asks, slipping out of her as she answers non-verbally by flipping onto her stomach and propping herself up on her hands and knees. “Fuck,” he groans, giving her ass a quick smack for reasons that were purely male before lining himself up with her entrance again and sliding home. Katja quickly adjust herself so that she was dipped down low with her face pressed against the pillow, her breasts still dangling freely. He went back to testing the waters, and at his second test thrust, Katja let loose a sound that was purely animalistic and he tried it again, earning the same noise to come tearing through past her lips once more. Satisfied, he grabbed both of her hips in either of his hands and began thrusting inside her with no hesitation or delicacy. Instinctively, he knew she liked it rough and fast and that’s exactly what he gave her. Almost immediately, he felt her walls clamp down around his cock and her release as it gushed around him, only encouraging him further until the sound of skin slapping against skin was louder than the noises either of them were making. Katja couldn’t stay still, hands grasping wildly at sheets and pillows as he fucked her thoroughly. He soon felt the telltale sign of his balls tightening with his almost release, but he was determined to get at least one more orgasm out of her before he let himself go. So Pietro reached an arm around her and started fingering her clit, using his ability for a third time to get her screaming his name and choking his cock with her cunt, and that’s when he finally let himself go, riding out both their highs before neither of them could take anymore.

He gently eases her down onto the bed before carelessly flopping down on it beside her. Pietro reaches out and dragged her closer until she was flush against him and nuzzles the back of her neck, draping his left arm over her stomach again and clutching possessively at a breast. They both fall asleep again to the sound of thunder crashing around them.


End file.
